1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for doors, windows, or the like, comprising a first hinge element and a second hinge element articulated together by means of a hingepin and including an adjustment mechanism associated to one of said hinge elements, which can be actuated for displacing said hinge elements with respect to one another in a direction substantially transverse to the hinge axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP1173649B1 discloses a hinge wherein two hinge elements have respective cylindrical articulation portions of different diameter. A covering sleeve is set on the outside of the articulation portion of smaller diameter. Said covering sleeve has the purpose of masking the misalignment between the cylindrical articulation portions of the first and second hinge elements that occurs following upon adjustment of the relative position of the two hinge elements in a direction transverse to the hinge axis. In the solution described in the document No. EP1173649, the covering sleeve is anchored to one end of the cylindrical portion of larger diameter.
The solution described in EP1173649 envisages that the adjustment device is housed in the articulation portion that is surrounded by the covering sleeve (the cylindrical portion of smaller diameter). The solution described in this document is scarcely applicable to hinges in which the device for adjustment in a transverse direction is housed in the articulation portion of larger diameter. The solution described in EP1173649 is also scarcely applicable in the cases where the device for adjustment in a transverse direction is controlled through the top end of one of the two hinge elements.